leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Recent League Stuff 3 - patch 4.9
'Hello !' I just got some thoughts about patch 4.9 and i simply want to share them with you my favorite wiki... wikians? Is that the right word? 'Anyway...' That's the point. Patch 4.9. The so-called killer and few more changes that got implemented. As you noticed, it's Recent League Stuff ''3. Well, if anyone remembers, i've been posting similiar posts before, and - durr - this is the third one. Just for of the things. This also means i'd want to discuss few more things than just the patch 4.9 - basically, the recent stuff. ---- ' Right, the first look confused me a little bit and made me think it's a pure nerf and the few additional bonuses won't make up for it. But, when i thought more about it, i realized that rito just opened a high risk high reward gameplay style for 'Zix. Actually it may be a great balancemaking change. But let me explain first. So yeah, the main problem with Kha was the fact how much damage could he draw out due to combination of his abilities, mainly , especially against isolated targets. And it was all safe due to and . And there it is. Nerf for Q. To give a clear view: *Damage reduced to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 *Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 45%. *Damage versus isolated targets reduced to 71.5 / 104 / 136 / 169 / 201 from 101.5 / 145 / 188.5 / 232 / 275.5 . They nerfed it hard. Did they? But there we go with the light of hope. *No longer adds additional damage based on the target's missing health. *No longer adds additional damage to non-isolated targets. *Now causes Isolated targets to take an additional (10 × level) + physical damage. **Total isolation damage changed to 71.5 / 104 / 136 / 169 / 201 + (10 × level) + from 101.5 / 145 / 188.5 / 232 / 275.5 + . Just look at it. Now, you cannot just hit stuff and kill it with evolved claws. To do some proper damage, you have to isolate the target. And this is the point. ''You need to risk more and think before doing - you won't do as much damage as before to non-isolated enemies, but when your target is isolated, you get an additional huge load of damage. Even more than before.'' 'Zix is not as good in earlier stages as he was, but think about it - after few levels, isolation damage begins to get really harsh. The lack of max health damage is filled up with bonus AD scaling increase. And damage reduction on stealth is no more. It really all feels like risk is getting increased, but it's getting worth later on. And he's still able to do plays. Just to note, there's also increased slow on . Might turn out to be really strong, especially when it's getting worth to evolve it instead of stealth now. Still one thing stays as an important question - is it possible to keep enemies isolated enough often to make it worth? And no one's gonna lose! The nerf is completely misplaced. damage nerf doesn't really hit the spot. Honestly it didn't hit for really much health, the core of the problem is . Because this is what makes strong. And at the moment when rito realizes it, there already will be applied other nerfs. Hope it won't happen. This basically is an almost guaranteed stun every time it comes to a fight in lane. Which deals a huge punch of damage. Those nerfs actually ripped off some power of his non-support positions potential. I really enjoyed playing him at top lane. He's still playable of course, i just don't like how it left support Braum almost unaffected. Is there any proper way to balance ? He seemed quite right to me before this nerf, but in fact was still too strong. Isn't it just all about - the killer of every kill attempt which leads Kassadin to being potentially untouchable without much effort? He's not able to assassinate easily anymore, but as long as he can escape anything and chase anything... Eh. Redoing buffs with nerfs ain't good idea too. ... I just feel like rito laughs at us all. This was supposed to be a buff? I ''still'' don't get it how people could lose to top lane . To clarify, i had this lane few times, and it was annoying at best. Still doesn't beat laning against , or even . Won every single time mostly because i didn't give up at trades. And this was the point, just go hard and don't let her poke - turn it into trades. You could with most champions. Heck even so kitable could win this easily. And this obviously had to hit hard Soraka support. Seriously, she isn't even popular or anything. How is she supposed to be stronk now? Beautiful. Simply 10/10. They've made one of best visual upgrades ever IMO. Especially the Pentakill skin. God, he's really awesome now. I've got nothing more to say. Just awesome. '''Incoming SR visual upgrade And this breaks out of scale. 9000/10. Rift's gonna look a bit like doto a.k.a. DotA 2. I don't mind though. It's a good style. Lots of noticable jungle spawn animations. They look good. Really good. I also really like the big toad that seems to spawn instead of Ghast now. You can see new Nashor leaked already in Twist of Fate cinematic. And the whole Rift is floating in the air! 'TL;DR version' balance problems (as always), visual upgrades are awesome. derp That's all folks! Hope this wasn't a complete time waste to read that. Of course, feel free to share your thoughts in comments. Category:Blog posts